The present invention relates to compositions containing matrix polymer, graft polymer and special additive combinations, to the use thereof in the production of molded bodies, and to molded bodies obtainable therefrom. The invention relates also to the additive combination itself.
An additive mixture containing a dibenzoate and either or both of a compound containing at least one structural unit 
and a compound containing at least one structural unit 
is disclosed. The additive combination enhances the processability of a thermoplastic molding composition that contains a (co)polymer of styrene, methyl methacrylate, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, maleic anhydride and N-substituted maleimide and a graft copolymer.
ABS molding compositions have already been used for many years in large amounts as thermoplastic resins for the production of moldings of all kinds. The spectrum of properties of such resins ranges from relatively brittle to very tough.
A specific field of use of ABS molding compositions is the production of moldings by injection molding (e.g. casings, toys, motor vehicle parts), where very good flowability of the polymer material is particularly important. In addition, the moldings so produced must generally exhibit good notched impact strength.
The object is to make available ABS molding compositions that have very good thermoplastic flowability while maintaining good toughness values, those properties being achieved without changing the polymeric repeating units that are used. The conventionally employed method of increasing the amount of processing aid used generally leads to losses in terms of other properties as well as to a marked rise in costs.